dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaiva
Chaiva is an original character created by Hyper Zergling. She is the main female protagonist of Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Trilogy. Her name is a pun on the vegetable, chives. Biography Chaiva was not present on his home planet during its destruction. Over the years, she and her team of four other young Saiyans were overlooked by the dreaded Planet Trade Organization. Remnants of Frieza Not long after the end of the empire, Nitro, the younger brother of Frieza, gathers the remaining soldiers in search for the Saiyan who ended the reign. Instead, however, he stumbles upon Cuber and his team, sending the Fast Food Squadron to eliminate the "Saiyan threat," despite the fact that these remaining Saiyans stand no chance. The Fast Food Squadron first encounters and severally injures Speonitch, Cuber’s brother. Cuber sends his brother off the planet in an attack ball while Chaiva fights Zota. When Cuber returns, Chaiva is defeated. Although Cuber slightly overpowers Nukket and Zota individually, their combined power overpowers him. Borgur decides to have a fair fight, cutting his subordinates away from combat, and then nearly kills Cuber. Out of desperation, Chaiva rushes Cuber to another attack ball and sends him off the planet before being taken away by Nukket and Zota to be held prisoner. She becomes the sex slave of the Planet Trade Organization for the next two years. The Planet Trade Organization lands on Mrov to claim it as its own. During the battle, Nitro is told that Borgur, Zota, and Nukket are killed, and the invasion is in peril. Frustrated, Nitro leaves the ship with Captain Srief. Nitro meets Cuber on the battlefield and leaves Srief to command the invasion. Chaiva, in the ship, gains enough strength and bursts out of the ship. She immediately attacks Srief, leaving the invasion in chaos. In the middle of the fighting, Cuber is surprised to see Chaiva alive. Chaiva kills Srief but then collapses out of exhaustion, and is taken away by Mrovians. Meanwhile, Cuber defeats Nitro in Super Saiyan form, with the help of Speonitch, who arrives in the middle of the fight. Speonitch says his farewells to his brother and Chaiva, and departs Mrov for his own adventures, whatever they may be. Rival Species Arrival of Doomsday Personality Like most Saiyans, Chaiva is generally a ruthless killer and will almost always finish off her opponent, regardless of their helplessness or pleading. She also has little to no respect for those weaker than her. The only person she truly cares about prior the encounter on Mrov is Cuber. However, after the defeat of Nitro, she has softened up and no longer resorts to violence as often. Chaiva also has a strong sense of pride, which often results in an inferiority complex when an ally is able to accomplish what she is unable. This causes her to refuse help, regardless of how much she needs it. Abilities *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Qi Blast]: ' The most basic form of an energy wave. *'Breast Shots: ' Two thin, purple, laser-like beams shot out of the nipples. *'Mouth Energy Wave:' Only while in Great Ape transformation, the user fires a powerful white blast from the mouth. *'Continuous Energy Bullets:' Chaiva releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Obliterator Cannon:' A powerful red beam fired out of the palm, fist, or index and middle fingers. *'Aurora Cannon:' A multi-colored energy sphere that is charged in a similar manner as Kamehameha but thrown with one hand. *'Super Mouth Energy Wave:' Similar to the original variant, except far more powerful and can be used when not in Great Ape transformation. This is Chaiva’s strongest attack. *'C Typhoon' – Cuber and Chaiva constantly alternate in attacking with punches, kicks, and energy blasts. *'Flight:' The ability to levitate and fly. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Sense Qi Sense]:' The ability to sense ''qi. Unlike typical beings who are able to sense qi, Chaiva was given the ability when the Mrovians reverse engineered the scouter and gave Chaiva a Brain–scouter interface. Transformations *'Great Ape' *'Super Saiyan' Voice Actresses *Japanese Dub: Atsuko Tanaka Gallery Image:Chaiva.jpg|Early concept Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Female Characters